


S0rry.mp4

by Dark_Nightingale



Category: Mr. Robot (TV)
Genre: Background Het, Explicit Language, F/M, Guilt, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Missing Scene, OOC, POV First Person, Unrequited Love
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:22:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25581298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dark_Nightingale/pseuds/Dark_Nightingale
Summary: Уэллик одной рукой пытается зажимать рану Эллиота, а другой поддерживает его под руками, пытаясь придать ему сидячее положение. Голова Эллиота лежит на коленях Тайрелла, упираясь тому в живот.
Relationships: Elliot Alderson/Angela Moss, Elliot Alderson/Tyrell Wellick, Тайрелл/Эллиот, Эллиот/Анджела (фоном)
Kudos: 1





	1. main

**Author's Note:**

> В ожидании 3-го сезона авторка решила поразмышлять о продолжении той сцены в 2х12, после рокового выстрела.

Открыть веки оказалось невероятно сложно, их словно налило свинцом, медленно, но верно мне всё же удалось приоткрыть глаза. Первое, что я ощутил по возвращении в сознание, — острую боль слева внизу живота. Я не без труда отбросил одеяло, освобождая торс, и с недоумением стал разглядывать тугую повязку поперек тела.  
Я снова закрыл глаза и попытался вспомнить, что произошло.  
«В меня стреляли. Уэллик… Что ж, теперь я наверняка знаю, что он реален. Но где мистер Робот?»  
Я медленно выдохнул, потому что, как оказалось, любое движение и тяжёлое дыхание причиняло моей ране боль. Затем снова открыл глаза и огляделся вокруг.  
«Где я?»  
Со вкусом обставленная комната, но я лежал на койке, рядом стояли капельница, кардиомонитор и ещё какое-то неизвестное мне медицинское оборудование.  
«Меня сюда принес Тайрелл? Но он в федеральном розыске, едва ли бы он справился сам, оставшись незамеченным. Темная армия, точно. Тайрелл говорил, что они теперь усиленно помогают нам в осуществлении 2-й фазы, да и в том здании был их человек. Чёрт, мне надо отсюда выбираться».  
Какая-то часть меня знала, что это бесполезно и даже неразумно, но нежелание и страх находиться во власти Белой розы и её подопечных подстрекали меня к действию.  
Сжав зубы, я с огромным трудом принял сидячее положение, но когда попытался стать на ноги, острая боль в области ранения пронзила всё моё существо. Я глухо застонал и повалился назад на койку.  
«Чёрт побери! Такими темпами я только скорее привлеку к себе внимание».  
Словно в подтверждение моих мыслей я услышал, как в замке поворачивается ключ, и дверь в комнату распахивается. На пороге оказалась… Анджела?  
«Что она здесь делает?»  
Подруга моего детства выглядела встревоженной, застав меня в таком положении. Девушка торопливо подошла ко мне и помогла улечься обратно.  
— Эллиот, что ты делал? Ты в порядке? — произнесла она, закрывая мою обнаженную грудь одеялом.  
— Если учесть, что во мне проделали лишнюю дыру, то не очень, — криво усмехнулся я.  
Мой голос звучал так, словно меня кормили одной наждачкой.  
Анджела, словно (снова?) читая мои мысли, поднялась с койки и подошла к кофейному столику у входа, налила стакан воды из графина и протянула мне.  
— Спасибо. Анджела, где я? И что ты тут делаешь? — поинтересовался я, возвращая стакан и чувствуя некоторое облегчение хотя бы на физическом уровне.  
— Это одно из убежищ Темной Армии, Белая роза распорядилась поместить тебя сюда, когда… Когда случилось то, что случилось.  
— Где он? — тихо поинтересовался я.  
— Недалеко. Ему очень жаль, Эллиот. Все эти двое суток он патрулирует то у входа, то у твоей кровати, и мне с трудом удается убедить его вернуться к работе. Белая роза будет недовольна, если ещё и из-за него наш план выйдет из графика. Она собиралась подключить своих людей, когда это случилось с тобой, отстранив Уэллика и тебя, потому что из-за вас всё сбилось с намеченных сроков, а у неё мания относительно пунктуальности. Но я смогла убедить её, что Тайрелл сделает всё к сроку и сам.  
Я некоторое время молчал, осмысливая услышанное. Выходит, что я был без сознания уже почти трое суток и теперь ситуацией полностью управляет Белая роза. И как я смогу остановить целую Темную Армию в одиночку?..  
Я снова предпринял попытку подняться, но Анджела не позволила мне, удержав.  
— Эллиот, не дури. Тебе нужно восстановиться, твоя рана всё ещё выглядит плохо, а от тебя не будет никакого толку, если ты будешь терять сознание каждые полчаса.  
«Стоп».  
— Анджела… Когда Белая роза успела завербовать и тебя? — я в недоумении посмотрел на девушку. От неё я точно не ожидал такого.  
Блондинка нервно убрала за ухо выбившуюся прядь волос, я заметил, что её глаза забегали в поисках ответа.  
— Эллиот, я… Я расскажу тебе позже, ладно? Сейчас не лучшее время. Тебе больно? — участливо поинтересовалась она, поднимаясь с постели.  
— Не особо. Только когда двигаюсь, — нехотя ответил я, злясь про себя, что Мосс перевела тему.  
— Почему-то сегодня тебе забыли дать анальгетик, — отозвалась она, подходя к капельнице и взяв с подноса шприц, воткнула его в шнур системы капельницы, после чего по трубке побежал раствор.  
— Отдыхай пока, — мягко посоветовала Анджела, наклоняясь и целуя меня в уголок губ.  
Она закрывала за собой дверь, когда мир стал смазываться и плыть, и в итоге темнота приняла меня в свои уютные объятия.  
Сквозь отключку я периодически слышал какие-то звуки, разговоры, но мой мозг не мог ничего разобрать.  
Когда я снова вернулся в сознание, первое, что я понял, — я был не один в комнате.  
«Мистер Робот?..»  
Я приоткрыл глаза и с трудом повернул голову влево, которая казалась слишком тяжелой после анальгетика. Рядом с койкой на стуле сидел Тайрелл, который выглядел, мягко говоря, хреново: его волосы были не просто взъерошены — они стояли дыбом, щёки, подбородок и часть шеи покрывала трёхдневная щетина, а про мешки под глазами и уставшие глаза я вообще молчу.  
«Он что, вообще эти три дня не спал?..»  
Секунд тридцать мы молча смотрели друг на друга, после чего я отвёл взгляд, с трудом подавив желание отвернуться.  
— Эллиот?.. — в его голосе было столько отчаяния, что я не сразу понял, что он произнес моё имя. — Ты пришел в себя?  
Я смерил его мрачным взглядом, после чего снова отвёл глаза, но он так резко подался вперёд, что я невольно поднял на него испуганный взгляд.  
— Gud*, Эллиот, я так рад, что ты жив, — он судорожно схватил меня за ладонь и прижал её к губам. — Прости меня, прости!  
Из-за его поступка я невольно подумал, что не пришел в сознание, а мне снится кошмар, и попытался вырвать руку.  
— О, прости, — Тайрелл понимающе кивнул, а в его глазах (если такое вообще возможно!) ещё сильнее заплескалось чувство вины, — я не хотел делать ничего из того, что произошло, но… Ты сам довел меня до этого.  
Я непонимающе посмотрел на него, интуитивно натягивая одеяло чуть ли не до подбородка.  
— Ты раньше сам говорил мне, чтобы я остановил любого, кто станет препятствовать нашему плану, и потому дал мне пистолет. Я и в ужаснейшем кошмаре представить не мог, что именно ты же и будешь препятствовать… Эллиот, я ничего не понимаю. Ты иногда как будто другой человек.  
Я невольно хмыкнул. Дико захотелось курить.  
«Рассказать ему? Ведь он всё равно, скорее всего, уже считает меня сумасшедшим, так что едва ли это усугубит ситуацию».  
Я по привычке оглядел комнату, выискивая глазами силуэт моего отца, но его нигде не было видно. Но я всё равно необъяснимо чувствовал его присутствие, внутри себя я всегда знал, что мне от него никогда не избавиться.  
— Эллиот? — в голосе Тайрелла зазвучали напряжённые нотки.  
— Что? — хрипло поинтересовался я, оборачиваясь в его сторону.  
— Куда ты всё время смотришь? И тогда ты тоже смотрел не на меня, а вбок, ты разговаривал с кем-то другим, верно? — по его лицу создавалось впечатление, что Тайрелл вот-вот ударится в слезы.  
Я ощутил нечто вроде усталого сочувствия.  
— Да. Я полагал, что ты так же нереален, как тот, с которым я разговаривал, — отозвался я, укладываясь обратно на спину.  
Повисла напряженная тишина, нарушаемая лишь тяжёлым дыханием Уэллика.  
— И… тот человек, ты считал его собой? — в замешательстве прошептал Тайрелл, приводя свои волосы в ещё более печальное состояние.  
— Он становился мной. Или я им, сейчас хрен поймёшь, — я ощутил ужасную усталость, мне хотелось, чтобы швед убрался подальше со своими вопросами, а всё это кончилось, как ужасный сон.  
— Кто же из вас двоих… Кого же я?.. — я услышал отрывочный шепот Уэллика и с недоумением повернулся к нему.  
— Ты о чем?  
— Неважно… Потом, возможно, — растерянно пробормотал он, поднимаясь со стула и осторожно приближаясь. — Прости меня, Эллиот, förlåt mig**…  
— Ты делал только то, что он… я тебе велел. Так что успокойся.  
Он нерешительно коснулся моих пальцев, после чего отстранился и попятился к двери.  
— Я всё исправлю, я обещаю. Фаза почти завершена. Наша работа близка к концу и падение «Е-корп» скоро свершится. Ты… Выздоравливай скорее, — он слабо улыбнулся, после чего исчез за дверью.  
Я устало закрыл глаза, пытаясь разобраться, что это сейчас было. Почему Тайрелл более странный, чем обычно? Он и раньше постоянно нарушал моё личное пространство, прикасался ко мне, но это было слишком интимно. И что самое странное — его шокировал не столько тот факт, что у меня раздвоение личности, а именно его отношение к кому-то из нас.  
Хватит об этом. Сейчас мне нужно придумать план побега и предотвращения завершения фазы по уничтожению «Е-корп» и последующего за этим хаоса.


	2. bonus

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Авторка решила, что в основной части работы недостаточно стекла и решила дописать ещё пару деталей относительно происходящего.

«Где он?»  
Когда Эллиот задает Мосс этот вопрос, она немного мрачнеет, потому что в её памяти отчетливо всплывает тот момент, когда она с медиками Темной Армии поднимается на этаж заброшенного здания. Уэллик одной рукой пытается зажимать рану Эллиота, а другой поддерживает его под руками, пытаясь придать ему сидячее положение. Голова Эллиота лежит на коленях Тайрелла, упираясь тому в живот. Видно, что он очень боится причинить Эллиоту дополнительную боль и усилить кровопотерю, но он сам дрожит от стресса и страха за жизнь Алдерсона.  
— Недалеко. Ему очень жаль, Эллиот. Все эти двое суток он патрулирует то у входа, то у твоей кровати, и мне с трудом удается убедить его вернуться к работе. Белая роза будет недовольна, если ещё и из-за него наш план выйдет из графика. Она собиралась подключить своих людей, когда это случилось с тобой, отстранив Уэллика и тебя, потому что из-за вас всё сбилось с намеченных сроков, а у неё мания относительно пунктуальности. Но я смогла убедить её, что Тайрелл сделает всё к сроку и сам.  
Анджела вспоминает о том, что когда она услышала стон Эллиота из комнаты, она говорила с Уэлликом, который едва не бросился к двери, услышав его.  
— Я должна быть первой, кого он увидит, когда он придет в себя, помнишь? — замечает она, забирая у него ключ и удаляясь в сторону импровизированной палаты.  
Тайрелл лишь мрачно кивает ей в ответ и устало падает в кресло.  
Анджела думает о том, что стоило бы вообще как-то оградить Эллиота от посещений Уэллика, особенно если учесть, что он почти ночует у его постели, но съедаемый чувством вины без возможности видеть Алдерсона он ещё более недееспособен. Она лишь надеется, Эллиот его простит. И, что важнее, что он простит себя сам.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Посвящение:   
> Всем шипперам Тайреллиота и @cat_moyer
> 
> оригинальная дата публикации: 11 октября 2017 г.

**Author's Note:**

> Примечания:  
> *Боже (швед.)  
> **Прости меня (швед.)


End file.
